An Interesting New Year
by musa21
Summary: A fan fic of how Musa and Riven get together on a holiday meant for parties.


New Years Fanfic. I know I'm a little late on this. :/ . Musa and Riven are not a couple yet in this fic.

With Musa-

It was New Years Eve on a cool, day in December. In Magix people filled the streets for the annual paraid that would take place very shortly that afternoon. The floats in the paraide were from shops around downtown, and on one float was a very familiar fairy who was in her third year of Alfea. It was Musa, the princess of Melody. She was on a float for a music store her father's friend own's. Along the boarder of the float were black music notes hanging down on different lengths of string with white streamers. On either side of the float, towards the back, had giant speakers playing music that could be heard throughout the city. Large music notes in yellow were the back board to the float, which held the words "Silver Guitar" which was the name of the store. Up front Musa was dancing to the music, the current song was "Move That Body" by Nelly featuring Akon and T-Pain (UH-mazing song! :) ). She was wearing a tight red sweater with a hood, and black short shorts, with white and red trainers. Including Musa there were three of them on the float, the daughter of the owner and her friend. They were wearing the same as Musa but they had yellow sweaters.

Musa was dancing her heart out when she noticed some familiar faces in the crowed; front row were her friends and their boyfriends with Riven and his "date". She knew that Riven only dated these girls to get her jelouse, she also knew that he liked her. Musa was told this by Helia, Riven's roommate. To tell the truth she was sick of it, she gave up a while ago. Musa even started seeing a boy named Rider. He was tall, had brown short spikey hair and bright, soft blue eyes. He was also with her friends.

When Musa was just about at where her friends were standing, she decided to give them a show. She pulled off the red hoodie and underneath was a red bra top (like a band of fabric over her bra.). When Musa took off the hoodie there was alot of wolf whistles and screams. Musa threw the sweater in front of her and winked at her friends. The other two girls were slightly confused but followed her lead and through them infront. Musa wasn't worried about the cold wind and snow falling, for there was a shield around each float to protect the decorations. Also, all of them were heated.

With The Winx-

Riven was in the crowed with his friends and his "date". To be honest, he didn't even remember her name. He was reminded when two of her friends saw them and said 'Hey Nicole'. Riven only dated these girls to piss Musa off. It wasn't that hard for him to find girls, he was very good looking and all the girls fell for that 'bad boy' attitude, even Musa.  
But what made it easier was that these girls were so predictable they almost bored Riven. Musa may have fallen for his attitude but something was different about her, he knew that for a fact. One thing he liked most about her was that she not only stood up for her friends and random people,but she also stood up for herself. In all his years Riven has ne-  
ver seen a girl do that. They either had their friends or boyfriends, but Musa was independent. Riven was broken out of h-  
is daze when he heard Stella,

"There she is!" Stella nearly screamed.

The whole group stared at their friend in amazement. They knew she could dance like that, hell, they've seen her dance like that every night alomst, but something about now was... different.

'Wow, she's amazing'. Thought Riven as he watched the girl of his dreams dancing.

Suddenly Musa took off her sweater to reveal what was underneath. When the rest of the winx club saw Musa do this,  
they couldn't help but laugh. Musa did say that she had a surprise for them, but this was too much. Brandon ans Sky were shocked that the girl they treated as a little sister was behaving in such a mannor. She was queit and shy most of the time but this year she was different. Musa was more sure of her self and more confident.

Riven was standing right in front with his friends. He was staring at Musa the whole time. She was mezmerizing,  
and her body was beyond words. He didn't even know anyone's body could move like that.  
'Holy fu**.' was all Riven could think when he saw Musa like that.

"Riven, why are you staring at her like that? I'm way hotter than her!" Nicole said clearly jelouse. Riven looked at her.  
Her blond hair was just at her shoulders. She obviously bleached it because he could see brown roots. She had eyes a blue-  
grey colour. Nicole was wearing a pink zip up jacket with a real leopered scarf. she has leopered earmufs, and white fuzzy boots. She really did look horrible. But all Riven did was nod his head and kiss her cheek so he wouldn't get in trouble.

The paraid ended a half hour later. Musa was with her friends, Rider, and Nicole sitting in the park. She was now wearing a tightly fitted, red fleece, with a pair of dark skinny jeans with hole hear and there. Musa was also wearing a pair of black uggs. Her hair was in it's pinnktails still. She was sitting on the park bench with Rider standing behind her. Helia and Flora were sitting next to her. Across the small, snow covered path was another park bench which sat Bloom,  
Sky, Brandon, and Stella on Brandon's knee. Layla and Nabu were standing on the side where Musa was, while Tecna ans Timmy were Standing opposite.

"So what do we do now?" Rider asked wanting to spend some alone time with Musa. He was playing with one of her pinktails,  
you could tell she didn't like it. Riven sure did notice.

"Why don't we have a little party with our group tinight? Oh. And of course Nicole and Rider can come." Stella said not really looking forward to spending a evening with those two.

Nicole looked highly offended and pissed off. Stella took the oppertunity and gave her a smirk. Nicole was always jelouse of the Winx Club and she always wanted to be part of it. Hearing this was like a slap in the face.

"That's a great idea Stell!" Bloom said happily.

"Wait, did we clean up after the slumber party last night?" Musa said remembering all the pranks they pulled, food they ate,  
and drinks they spilt.

"No, we said we would do it this afternoon." Tecna replied remembering aswell.

"I still can't believe what you did to Stella Musa." Flora said gigling.

All the girls, minus Nicole and Stella, were laughing really hard.

"It was so not funny!" Stella defended the last bit of dignity she had. While they were laughing, everyone else just stood there dumbfounded.

"We better get going if we want to get the place cleaned." Flora stated wiping away tears from laughter. Suddenly a phone rang. It was Musa's. There was a text from an unknown contact. Her face turned pale as she read:

Musa, it's your father. I have to go on tour so you won't be able to spend the rest of the holidays with me. I know on Christmas I said we would spend The New Year together but things come up. I'm sorry. Love: your father. 3 /.

Musa's saddness turned to rage. She couldn't believe her father was doing this again.

"You okay Muse?" Stella said. When she said that everyone looked at her. Musa didn't respond. All she did was get up,  
throw her phone into a tree six feet away, and walked away. Her friends stared and looked down saddened. They knew what happened. Again.

"What's up with Musa?" Nabu broke the silelence. The girls lifted thier heads and looked at each other. Flora walked over and grabbed the now broken phone.

"Well you guys know that Musa's mom died when she was little. Her dad hated Music after that. When Musa had the concert at Red Fountain her dad was mad. So he threatened to remove her from Alfea blah blah blah, she sang his song, blah blah blah, Stormy came, Blah, blah. Anyway, he went back to preforming. He forgot all about Musa. She had to stay with me for summer break cause he was out touring and she was by herself. He never called or tried contacting her. He says every holiday that they will be together, but hasn't happened. He told her yesterday that he was deffinatly going to be here but I'm guesing something came up. Again." Layla answered for the group.

"She should just suck it up. So what if one of her mom is dead and her dad doesn't like her. She doesn't care what people think about her anyway." They all stared at Rider. Layla, being closest to Musa, went up to him and punched him in the eye. He fell to the ground on impact. The group just left him their and walked away, well, everyone but Nicole.

A couple of hours past by. The girls finished cleaning and getting ready, they were now waiting on the guys and Nicole.  
Now five after eight someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it." Stella said. She opened the door and her smile fell to a frown. in the door way stood Nicole in the most hideouse dress Stella has ever seen. It was neon orange that went to the floor. The whole dress was covered in the same neon orange lace. There was a neon green belt at her waist with again, the same neon green fake flowers. Stella looked at Nicole's feet. 'Red shoes? This girl needs some fashion sence now!'

"I know. I'm gorgeous. Arn't I?" Nicole said with a smirk.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Stella lost it, after that comment she just had to laugh.

Nicole just let herself in because Stella was too busy laughing. She looked around and noticed the others were sitting in the living room. Bloom, Flora, and Tecna were sitting on the couch. Nicole sat in the arm chair. Stella then walked over after her laughter fit.

"So where are Music and Laylan?" Nicole said looking at her nails.

"You mean MUSA and LAYLA?" Bloom corrected.

"What ever."

"Layla is seeing if Musa is somewhere around the school."

Just then Layla walked in. "No luck. I have to get changed though. I'll be right back." and with that Layla left as fast as she came. 'Knock Knock' was heard from the door. Stella who was still standing went over to the door and opened it.

"Hey girls the guys are here." She said over her shoulder as she moved to let them in. The guys went to their girlfiends.  
Something or rather someone over Riven's shoulder made the girls laugh. Musa was being carried over Riven's shoulder her head facing his back.

"She told us she wanted to ditch the party tonight but we knew you girls would want her here." Brandon said smiling. Riven put Musa down and she went to her room. "You better be coming back out Musa!"

"Stop acting like an older brother! I was lucky enough to be a only child. I dont need you ruining it!" Musa yelled from behind a closed door. The guys went to their girl friends and said there hello's:

"Hey princess" Brandon said as he walked over to Stella and kissed her cheek. "Hey yourself handsom" Stella replied with a wink.

"Bloom, hi"Sky said eager to see his girlfriend. "Hey" She replied and kissed his cheek.

"You look beautiful Flora" Helia said with a slight blush.  
"Uh, thanks" Flora said with a blush of her own.

"Hey beautiful" Nabu said with a wink.  
"Sup?" Layla replied as he kissed her right after.

"Hey Tec" Timmy said akwardly as they hugged.  
"Hey yourself" Tecna retorted less akwardly. This made Timmy calm down a bit.

Rider, with his black eye, went to Nicole surprisingly and put his arm around her waist.

"Sorry Riven I got someone else." Nicole said with a wink.

"So? It's not like I liked you or anything." Riven said in a flat, huskey voice. He smirked as he saw her mouth dropped.

Two minutes later Musa came out in her dress and heels. Her hair was the same as earlier; strieght to the middle of her back, and bangs to the side. Everyone was staring at her... again.

"Seriously guys, how many times can you stare at me in a day?" She asked in a pissed off voice.

"Our fault you look hot muse?" Stella said breaking everyone from their daze.

"And you're not bad yourself." She said with a wink.

The were all sitting on the couches and floor listening to music and talking.

"Okay M, I gotta know, where were you hiding? I looked EVERY WHERE for you in this freakin school!" Layla asked using Musa's nick name.

"In the east tower, siiting on the ledge. The guys saw me and came up and DRAGGED me outta there until they realized it would be easier to carry me." Musa said slumping in the arm chair with her arms crossed. Time flew and they all started dancing.  
it was now 10:59 pm. Musa was outside on the balcony, taking in the night air. She just finish telling off Rider, he actually started crying! Musa could not believe it. So Rider and Nicole ended up leaving.

"Musa! get in here, we're gonna play a game." She heard Sky yell from inside. Musa walked in and looked at her friends sitting in a circle on the floor. She placed herself between Flora and Bloom.

"I know I'm gonna regret this but, what's the game we're playing?" Musa said, a little scared to ask.

"Just truth or dare." Stella said innocently. A little too innocently for her liking. "I'll go first! Musa truth or dare?"  
Stella asked.

"I never pick truth and I'm not gonna start now. Dare."

"I dare you to go in the closet and make out with Riven for 7 minutes." She said evily.

"That's seven minutes in heaven, a different game. You can't do that!" Musa protested with a blush. Thank god no one saw it because the lights were dimmend.

"Fine, eight minutes." Stella said with a smirk. Musa Physically face palmed herself. How could she pick dare when the guys were there? She knew this would happen. "Tecna, get the invention!"

"Woah woah woah! What invention?" Musa aid a little scared of what might happen next.

"Stella asked me to make an invention to see if people's bodies came into contact. She asked especially for this night."  
Tecna said, while Musa just glared at Stella with her small hands curled into fists. While she was on the verge of killing Stella, Riven was smirking his trade mark smirk. He like seeing Musa angry, he thought she looked even hotter.

"If looks could kill.." Bloom was cut of by Musa's voice.

"If only." She said angrily glaring at Stella still who was hiding behind Brandon now.

"...I think Stella would be dead." Bloom finished.

Musa was then pushed into Riven and the both of them fell into the closet. They heard the door lock.

"Fuck." Was all Musa said.

"Well if you really want to." said a voice. It was Riven. He started laughing a little. Musa was sitting on top of him,  
her legs on either side of his rib cage. Riven stopped laughing when he was punched in the rib cage. "For a princess, you punch like a dude. Oh, and you can get off me now you're heavier than you look." Riven said. She got up and tried to find the light switch. She found the switch and flicked it on. Nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working?" Musa said to herself. Riven lifted his arm and touch where the light bulb was suppose to be.

"Hey genious, you can stop trying there's no light bulb."

"That's what I was suppose to do last month!" Musa replied. Just then the music got louder. "There going to leave us in here all night." Musa said as she slid down the door to the floor. Riven did the same opposite the room. It was a very small closet with nothing inside because they had no use for it. It was only four feet wide with no shelves.

"Does Tecna actually have an invention that can do that?" Riven asked breaking Musa out of her thoughts.

"Yup. I helped her test it out last week."

"What will they do if we don't make out?"

"Keep us locked in here"

"They wouldn't." Riven said sure they wouldn't.

"I drank the rest of the orange juice and they hid my clothes for the weekend."

"Great." He said sarcastically.

An hour past and there was no sign of anyone opening the door. They were silent the whole time, until Riven broke it; "Do you want to just do it so they'll open the door?"

Musa stood up. "No. I'd rather be locked in here for a week." Riven then stood up. He was moving closer to Musa, she had to put her hand on his chest so he couldn't get any closer. She turned her head to the right so he couldn't look into her eyes, even though it was dark, the light from under the door made it so you could see only a little. He rested one of his hands on her petite waist, the other travelled to her chin and moved her head to face him. Once it was he rested his forhead to hers and moved his other hand to her waist.

"I know you want to Musa." Riven whispered in a low, huskey voice.

"N-no." She stuttered, which made Riven smirk.

"Really. Cause to me it sounds like you do."

In the backround you could here people counting down.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1! Happy New Year!"

"Happy New Year pixie." Riven said while he moved his forhead off of hers, but still kept his hands on her waist.

She was about to argue the whole pixie fairy thing with him again when he kissed her. Musa's eyes went wide for a second then closed. His lips were warm as he kissed her hard. Musa's hand that was on his chest fell to her side with the other one. When they broke apart Riven still had that smirk on his face that made Musa fall for him in the first place.  
Musa's eyes were a little wide and her mouth slightly open. She was still in shock from what just happened. She was brought back when she heard Riven chuckle.

"It's fairy by the way." Musa said as her eyes went to their normal almond shape and crossed her arms.

"So?" Was all he said and kissed her again. Oh yes, this was going to be an interesting new year.


End file.
